brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:8803 Minifigures Series 3/Klagoer
Fun!, Fun!, Fun... ---- With sixteen great new minifigures this set really is a wonder. All of these minifigures are exclusive and have fine detail and great quality. Out of this series my favorite have to be the Elf, Gorilla Suit Guy, and the Rapper. All of these minifigures come with new, fun, and exclusive series making this my second favorite set of Collectable Minifigures. Some of these minifigure parts even come from themes that have been long discontinued. If I had to pick the minifigure with best detail I would pick the Tribal Chief because of the amazing printing on him. This set also includes new popular minifigures like the Fisherman and the Elf. This series sports an outstanding lime green color with many new parts and pieces. Some of my favorite parts were: Part 93230pb01, Part 93219pb01, and finally Part bb110. This series has many new and exclusive parts that have only ever appeared in this series, which makes this one of my personal favourite series of the Collectable Minifigures theme. Individual Minifigure Reviews Hula Dancer The Hula Dancer comes with an awesome new skirt piece that adds greatly to the set. She also comes with a new awesome hairpiece with a flower printed on it. What I like about her is now you can create more Hawaiian scenes rather then before where you couldn't create any. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the hairpiece. Tribal Chief The Tribal Chief comes with a new very highly detailed headdress and torso. He also comes with a spear that has been previously seen with the Spartan Warrior but this time it looks more realistic. He also has a bright cheery face with war paint printed on it, which is a great addition to the minifigure. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the spear. Samurai Warrior Personally to me the Samurai Warrior is quite plain. He features no "popping" parts and is very dim in color. The only good piece that you can get from him is his torso, which can be used for male or female. Overall this is the worst minifigure in this series. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the chest protecter. Tennis Player The Tennis Player has great detail; but with great detail comes a lousy price. I bought this new at my local Borders and after with sales tax and gas it was about $10.00. But I don't regret buying for these reasons: * Cool new racket piece. * Awesome colored hairpiece. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the tennis racket. Sumo Wrestler The Sumo Wrestler is a nice minifigure for "display". This minifigure can't be used in that well in a city scene (unless you want a man walking around your city in just his underwear). The cool thing about this minifigure though is it comes with a new exclusive hairpiece. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the trophy. Baseball Player The Baseball Player is an awesome exclusive minifigure that can be used in any city scene. Gather up a bunch of these to make a fun baseball scene. From this series I have to say that the baseball player comes with some of the best parts. He comes with a new baseball cap unlike average baseball caps where it is a flat bill but instead with this minifigure it is a curved bill. Another minifigure in this series that comes with this type of hat is the Rapper, and the piece is later again seen with the Lumberjack. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the baseball bat. Fisherman The Fisherman is the most spectacular minifigure in this series that can be put into a city scene. With a new fishing pole piece and beard piece this minifigure as it all. His headpiece is also very exclusive because LEGO doesn't produce many "older" parts but now you can create older minifigures in your scene. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the fish. Elf The Elf is defiantly the best minifigure in this series regardless if you can or cannot put him in a city scene. The Elf comes with all new parts (besides the cape) including one that makes me and many others want him; and that is this: Part 93230pb01. This minifigure defiantly made me go crazy and I bought him as quick as I could just because of that piece. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the shield/bow. Rapper The Rapper has some of the neatest features that I have ever seen LEGO produce. With a new boombox piece this minifigure can be used greatly in subway scenes, city scenes and even in concert scenes. That is how much this minifigure can be used. The Rapper comes with a variation of the Pop Star's microphone with instead of a silver top this time in gold. He has gold printed teeth and a pair of shades on him that make him the most energetic minifigure of this series. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the boombox/microphone. Space Alien The Space Alien was one of the minifigures in this series that I could care less about having. When I got mine new from LEGO.com the hand was chipped and couldn't be fixed. But other then that he really has no new parts and is boring compared to other minifigures in this series. Overall, I was not impressed with this minifigure for lack of quality and detail. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the headpiece. Gorilla Suit Guy When LEGO produced the Gorilla Suit Guy they had one feature that would forever change Collectable Minifigure; back printing. This is one key feature that made him more popular then he probally would have been without it. He also comes with an element that made fans go crazy and that is his Gorilla Mask. This minifigure is made very realistic and the banana tjhat he comes with is a nice addition to him. Overall, this 9is one nice minifigure but not the best according to me. Four stars! What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the banana. Race Car Driver The Race Car Driver is the classic minifigure in the group. He has nice detail and I love his helmet. He is mainly dressed in red and is sponsered by Octan which I think makes him a very nice addition to any collecter's set. Overall, a nice minifigure. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the helmet/hairpiece. Mummy The Mummy is a fairly good minifigure that LEGO pruduced but in my opinion it needs some work. What I love about the Mummy though is the great printing on the back of his head, back, side of his legs, and even arm printing making him the first most printed Collectable Minifigure to date and later this amount of printing will be seen again with the Sleepyhead. Overall, a good minifigure. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the scorpion. Snowboarder If you love to make winter scenes well now you can make yours even better because of the Snowboarder. The Snowboarder comes with a nice new snowboard with snowflakes printed on it. Although she is a great minifigure it would have been even better to give her interchangable hair so if you take of her helmet you have a hair piece to put on her to match the face. Overall, a nice minifigure. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the snowboard. Space Villain The Space Villian is okay but seems to much like previous space minifigures released years ago. He isn't the best but neither is he the worst but I'm not impressed. Two stars. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: helmet/raygun/robotic arm. Pilot The Pilot most people hate but I personally like him. His torso features spectacular detail along with his headpiece. I love the realistic feel to him and I would recommend this to anyone even if you think he is boring. What to Feel for if You're Getting it Randomly: Feel for the backpack. Price The price wasn't great, far from it to be exact. At $2.99 a piece if you get them from LEGO.com you also have to pay for shipping which costs more then the actual amount of minifigures you get. If you get them from stores like Borders though you get charged an extra dollar so rather then $2.99 it becomes $3.99 plus sales tax. Overall I think LEGO should have kept the price the same as they did for Series 1 and 2 at $1.99 a piece. The price of these minifigures is lousy although you get better quality and more exclusive parts. Final Thoughts Overall, I would recommend this set to everyone because of the great detail and quality (except the Space Alien). This series is quite amazing although it comes with a lousy price. I hope you enjoyed my review! Rating ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Minifigures Reviews